


A Star of Fate Inside [art]

by KD-art (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Castiel, Always Female Dean, Always Female Sam, Community: sabriel_mini, F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Magical Girls, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD-art
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for artemischan's fan fic for the Sabriel Mini Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Star of Fate Inside [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Star of Fate Inside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050770) by [PoolWatcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoolWatcher/pseuds/PoolWatcher). 



> I have to admit I was drawn to this fic the moments I read the words "magical girls" in the description and I simply couldn't resist it. PoolWatcher's story turned out to be just as fun as I expected :) 
> 
> I wanted to podfic this fic the moment I saw the summary :) Unfortunately, due to a horrible cold, I couldn't get around to recording it until it was too late to finish editing it on time. I should be able to post the podfic in a few days.
> 
> I was not expecting bunny of doom to show up in any fic, but there he was, so here you go :)

[Podfic ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1179528)


End file.
